Hiccup the Failure
by lettucebabies
Summary: Hiccup messed up. Again. Not only is Astrid mad, but all of Berk, or any other Viking for that matter. A Viking, above all, was loyal. Not once in the history of history had a Viking betrayed his family, friends, or tribe. Until now. HIccupxAstrid AstridxSnotlout
1. Betrayed

A Viking, above all, was loyal. Not once in the history of history had a Viking betrayed his family, friends, or tribe.

At least until now.

Hiccup had been on one of his usual rants, spilling out any thought that popped into his head. "You and me," he told Astrid, "are not all that much alike, if you think about it. You act with violence, me with thoughts. If not for Toothless, you would have probably ended up with Snotlout. He's more of an Astrid type. Truthfully, I think Dad would have had Flick and me marry-,"

Astrid stood up, knocking her chair back, barely missing the hearth. Hiccup was telling her, Astrid, his girlfriend, that he would probably be better suited for Flick. The only time she ever saw Flick she was sitting in the corner of the Mead Hall, alone, with nothing in front of her. She was just peculiar. "If that is how you feel, I guess you can leave. Should probably invite Snotlout over, since he is more suited for my presence." She could barely keep the hurt from her voice.

_What?_ Hiccup asked himself. _Leave?_ He retraced his thoughts, trying to find what had hurt Astrid. How could he just spew his thoughts, not monitoring what came out of his mouth?

Hiccup still hadn't moved, and Astrid couldn't hold back her tears much longer. The giant lump in her throat threatening to break. "Get OUT!" she screamed at him.

Hiccup looked up at her and saw the damage he did. Tears were streaming down her face. In her eyes he could see both hurt and anger. Not a good combination for Astrid.

"I didn't mean-" But hiccup did mean it. The thoughts, the feelings, had come from inside of him; he just opened the door. "I'm going," he informed Astrid, practically running out of her hut.

"And don't come back!" Astrid screamed after him. As he left, inquisitive neighbors started gathering around Astrid's house, wondering what all of the commotion was about.

Hiccup stopped, debating whether to enter his house. He decided against it. News traveled fast in Berk, and, even though he had run all the way, he was afraid his father would question him about the scene that just occurred.

He walked around to the back of his house and entered the woods. He let hi feet and thoughts carry him away until he came to the rut Toothless' immobile body had made in the soil not more than two months ago.

_Is that what I really think? Do I think that Flick is better for me than Astrid?_ That wasn't what he meant. He had thought that his dad would pair him up with Flick before he became town celebrity. But it was the words that did the damage.

By the time he would make it back to town everyone would know what he said. He would be proclaimed Hiccup the Betrayer. Hiccup the Un-Viking. Again.

_What can I do? _Hiccup thought. There was no way to take back his words. No way to fix the town that lay in ashes. He just had to retry, rebuild. Maybe he would end up with Flick after all.

"He said," Astrid explained for the tenth time, "that Flick was better for him than me."

"Don't worry baby," Snotlout reassured her. "I'll always be here for you."

"Yeah, your way better than that twig anyways," Toughnut told her.

"Or Flick," Roughnut chimed in. It did help to ease the hurt that was threatening to take over Astrid. She had thought that Hiccup was right for him. His smile he gave her when he was hatching a plan, the look in his eyes when they went riding, the sensation that pulsed through her when they kissed, it all felt right. She was in love.

And he wasn't. The fact that he pretended that it was real for him hurt her the most. If he would've just told her in the beginning. He had given her the ice cream, then snatched it out of her hands just as her tongue touched the creamy substance. It wasn't fair.

She had always thought, above everything else, that Hiccup was fair.

He would not kill Toothless because he was just as scared as Hiccup was. They were equals, and had no more power than the other gave them. He fought for the dragons, because it wasn't fair that the Vikings were waging an un-justified war against them. Hiccup had always been fair.

So what changed?

_Maybe,_ she thought, _I'm not being fair to him. Have I wounded him as much as he wounded me? Is it right for me to be as upset as I am? _Her brain told her no, her heart said yes.

**I will try to get chappy two up tomorrow. I am really excited. This is my first HTTYD story!**

**Please Review! I don't think my best friend/ best editor, SomniumAstrum, will be too keen on this story, as it involves a strange love triangle-like shape between Hiccup, his abilty to mess things up, Astrid, and her Viking-Stubborness-Isuues problems. She is not that much into love triangles, or any other love shape (that is on the verge of wrong-ness) So tell me how it is!**

**This disclaimer is brought to you by me, since it is short. **

**Me: I don't own HTTYD Someone else does. (I don't believe it is you either)**

**:)**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Wounded

Hiccup returned after dark. There was no moon tonight, perfect for a boy and his Night Fury to go slipping around the village unseen. If he could could get her outside... It was juvenile, but he was desperate. He had spent a long time in the forest, alone. He had thought things out, and concluded that it was the best option. _If I can just get her scared again. It worked once, it should work again._ Except now they needed better tricks. Terrifying tricks. Something to show Astrid he would give his life to be with her.

That's when Toothless came bounding up. "Right when I need you!" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless always seemed to be showing up at the times when Hiccup needed him, whether it be to go fishing, or for a more important calling.

Toothless lay down, ready for the job Hiccup had for him. "Okay, buddy," Hiccup started. Hiccup was ready to win Astrid back. Like any setback in Hiccup's life, he met it with a plan. Everything was a challenge, testing his abilities. And so far Hiccup had not failed.

Astrid had shut herself in her room. She was tired of people pouring out their sympathies toward her. She was Astrid, she was supposed to be strong. She couldn't let people think that she was a weakling, someone who would need comforted.

It wasn't long after she blocked the wooden door with her chest that she heard whispering outside her window. It sounded like someone was calling her name. Great. Probably Snotlout trying to ask her out on a date. The last thing she needed.

Or not.

There were scuffling noises outside. "Toothless, don't-" Astrid heard a crash of metal, loud enough to wake up even Gobber, who slept like a rock. "Ahhh! Toothless!" More scuffling, and the clang of the broken weapons outside her window being put back into it's original place.

Astrid got up from her bed. She did not want to talk to Hiccup, but he was making such a ruckus. She pulled a chair in front of the small window, stood on it, and opened the shutters. Entwined in a pile of bows, axes, hammers and swords, were Hiccup and Toothless.

"What are you _doing_?" she asked vehemently.

"Me?" Hiccup asked. She nodded. "Oh, well, I'm just, you know, um, visiting."

"In the dark?" Astrid asked skeptically, momentarily forgetting her anger towards the boy. Toothless made a sound that was recognized as laughter, as if saying, _Told you this would fail._

Astrid slammed the shutters closed. She had no time for a betrayer, even if the only thing she was going to do is lay on her bed, throwing a pity-party.

"Astrid! Wait!" Hiccup called after her, but she ignored him. They were over.

Toothless stood up, shaking loose half a bow that was twisted around the ridge of his head. Hiccup sighed. "Why won't she even listen?" Toothless made a snorting noise. "I know, I screwed up, but she could at least give me a chance to explain." _But do I have an __explanation?_ He asked himself. Hiccup shook his head, trying to clear the confusion. Of course he had an explanation- Astrid heard him wrong. She thought he was saying that he would be better off with Flick. But a feeling kept creeping up in him. Was there a better match for him? He pushed the thought away. _Astrid is my friend. I won't betray her._

Getting up, his mechanical foot caught on a dagger sticking out of the ground. Behind Astrid's house was where they stored all of the scrap weapons before they disposed of them, being that it was right next to the blacksmith's. He fell into the pile. Hiccup tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain in his side, below his right rib. "A little help here?" he asked Toothless, who was just staring at him. "Please?" Toothless grabbed the collar of his tunic with his mouth, teeth sheathed, and gently lifted him off of the pile of twisted, broken weapons. He turned and set Hiccup down a good 6 feet away from the evil pile, so that even if they fell they wouldn't hurt his human any more.

They both looked down at his wound. "Oh, god." Hiccup muttered. Embedded in his side was a broken arrowhead. It had to be pretty sharp, Toothless mused, for his teeth wouldn't even puncture Hiccups tunic, it was so thick. Hiccup went to pull it out, but as soon a he touched the shard pain shot up to his head and down to his toes.

Toothless roared, trying to get someone's attention. Passer-bys looked at Hiccup and toothless, but kept walking by. Either they didn't see his wound, with was gushing blood,even though Hiccup had not pulled out the arrow head, or they saw it and didn't care.

A wave of nausea rolled through Hiccup, and his vision became spotty. His head lolled back as he fell to the ground.

Toothless ripped off Hiccup's tunic and tore it into strips. He pressed them onto Hiccup's wound with his paw. After Hiccup stopped bleeding he would look around for some fleshweed, the plant that his mother had taught him was a remedy for wounds when he was still a hatchling.

He found some, it was common enough. Toothless chewed it up and spit it out on Hiccups wound, smearing it deep into the puncture. He had been afraid when he pulled out the arrowhead that his human would bleed to death, it bled so furiously. But for now the was safe.

When he had called for help in the alley, he could smell the hatred, the hostility roll of the passing bodies. Not trusting them to take care of Hiccup, he had taken him to a place that was safe from their reaches: the cove where he had hid in Hiccup's and his early days together.

But Toothless knew Hiccup would need some human medical attention soon.

But not until he woke up. Toothless had been reluctant to move Hiccup in the first place, and wanted to see how he was feeling.

The wound itself was nasty looking. In the short time since it was afflicted, it had grown red and puffy. A sign of infection. Hopefully the fleshweed would help that.

Toothless shivered. He pulled a small tree out of a large crack in the rock wall, and set it on fire. The last thing hiccup needed was hypothermia, with him having no shirt. Then Toothless settled down beside him, pressing his warm body against Hiccup's side.

**YAY! It is done! Thought it took awhile. I said it would be done the day after I posted the first, but that never happened... **

**246 people looked at the first chapter, so it must be good. Although Somnium denies it. She just doesn't like romance...**

**Review and look for my next chapter! And thanks to all of the people who reviewed chappy 1!**


	3. Cheated

Hiccup woke up unsure of where he was. It was to light to be in his house, and he hadn't gone there anyways...

The events of the previous night came back in a flash. Hiccup opened his eyes to find Toothless staring down at him, the pupils of his dragon narrowed. Why was his dragon so upset? "What's wr-" Hiccup started to say, to be cut off by a searing pain in his abdomen. He lifted his head a bit from where it was nestled into a bed of pine needles to examine himself. His tunic had been torn into strips and bound to him, holding on some kind of plant matter. _Did Toothless really do all of this?_ Hiccup asked himself. It seemed unlikely that a dragon, even one as smart as his, was capable of basic first-aid, but even more unlikely that anyone had come to his rescue.

Toothless dragged over a sack and nudged it toward Hiccup. Hiccup tried to move his arm, but even such a small movement as that too enormous effort. Seeing his human's trouble, Toothless tried to empty the sack of its contents, but couldn't get his teeth on the corner of the sack without getting hold of the contents as well. He let out a frustrated growl.

"I can do it," Hiccup managed to say. Then, ignoring the pain in his middle, pushed himself up to a sitting position. He reached for the bag, hands shaking, and looked inside. There was an assortment of various fish, cooked. _He must have stolen it,_ Hiccup guessed. The fish were filleted, and there was certainly no dragon that was capable of that. "Thanks buddy," Hiccup said, reaching for a piece of fish. Eating hurt, but at least the arrow head hadn't seemed to puncture anything important.

After consuming half the sack, Hiccup wiped his mouth and managed to stand up. "Come on," he said, pulling himself up onto Toothless'. "We are leaving. Now." As far as Hiccup saw, there was no one in Berk- no Viking- that would help him. He was once again Hiccup the Useless, Hiccup the Betrayer.

Once they got into the sky though, Hiccup rethought his decision. He had been in this situation before, and actually ended up becoming the town hero. But there was no heroism to come out of this. He had screwed up. _I can't hide from what I did. I need to face them and tell them the truth._

The only problem: He had nothing to say. Toothless looked back at Hiccup. "I'm okay buddy. Just hold on," Hiccup reassured his reptile. What Hiccup had said to Astrid, there was no taking that back. It was the truth, and no matter what he could say about the misinterpretation, he had told Astrid that she would have been with Snotlout and himself with Flick if he hadn't become a hero. That the only thing holding them together was his fame.

Hiccup knew what would come next. He knew it had already happened, the moment that those words had come out of his mouth. The glue, that fame, was gone. He was now just as he was before dragons had become the villager's companions. And Hiccup and Astrid would be no more. It would just be Astrid. And Hiccup.

But, Hiccup realized, it wouldn't be like before. Because before he hadn't lost anything. And now he had.

An idea, a explanation, an apology was forming in his mind. "Lets go back," Hiccup said to Toothless. "I have to tell them how I feel. Then we can leave. Or whatever." Toothless grunted, content with his human's decision.

"What he did was stupid," Snotlout whispered to her in between kisses. Astrid broke away.

"Why?" She asked. She didn't want to talk about Hiccup, but he was all she could think about. He was why she was doing what she was now. To get revenge. If Hiccup broke her heart, she would break his even more, by making as much as he said true. And in the end she would be happy, while he would be crying in a ditch somewhere. At least that was what she imagined.

But despite her plan, Hiccup still occupied most of her thoughts. She had tried desperatly to to forget about him and what he did. When she woke up that morning, though, he was still there. Or, more accurately, the lack there of. Astrid needed something to fill that hole in her, and had turned to the first person she had thought of.

"Because I could never imagine myself doing something to hurt you," Snotlout answered. He pulled her against him, and Astrid moved her hands under his shirt. _Hiccup doesn't have muscles like this_, she thought to herself. And, she admitted to herself, she sort of liked it. Maybe she was meant to be with him after all.

The town bell tolled outside, signaling a public meeting. "I wonder that's about," Astrid said, then pulled herself out of Snotlout's arms and peered through the little window of his parent's basement. She could see a crowd of people already gathering at the town center, which was visible from the window. "Maybe we should check it out," she said to Snotlout. They emerged from the hut, fingers laced together, and walked down the steep path together.

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I'm pretty sure most of you can guess what is going on here. But for those of you who are clueless to the whole ordeal, I promise to have the next chapter up sooner. I had writer's block after writing the last one, and then it was summer, and then I discovered that laziness and procrastination are both virtues... so I haven't written lately.**

**Please review! **

**Today's disclaimer is brought to you by all the dragonriders of Pern AT ONCE! (for those so unfortunate as to have not read the books, you should read them, or at lease the first three. It is a bit boring in the beginning, when you don't know whats going on, but aren't all books that way?)**

**Dragonriders: The author, who is unsure of of their pen name because they haven't written in so long *cough cough*, does not own HTTYD or us, though they wish they did, cause dragons are cool!**

**Review!**


	4. Confronted

Hiccup looked around at everyone gathered. It seemed like the whole town had come. Hiccup had made Toothless wait at the edge of the village, not wanting to drag his friend into all of this, and grabbed a new tunic from his house- his old house-that he slid over the bandage, leaving a mound in the fabric. He grabbed a couple other things, putting them in a small bag that he slung over his shoulder. After he confronted the village, he would leave. For good.

He spotted Astrid, and any good feeling he might have been feeling disappeared. There she was, holding hands with Snotlout. He felt like running away, off the platform that was used for meetings like this.

Hiccup wasn't mad at Astrid. It was expected, he reasoned, for her to act in this way. She took what he said, and used it against him. Typical Astrid. She did the only thing she knew how to do: fight. But she wouldn't be able to fight much longer, because as soon as he explained himself, he would be gone.

Hiccup put his hands on the little railing that lined the platform for support. His wound still hurt, but it didn't feel as bad as before. Probably helped that he had some food in him.

All the faces of the people he had known for so long stared at him with quiet malice. It was time for Hiccup to talk.

"Umm, well, you all know what I did," he started, beginning to second guess the whole idea of talking to the whole village at once. "I know you expect me to say it was just a giant misunderstanding, but it's not. It's true." The entire crowd was silent. "I told Astrid, that before the whole dragon ordeal, I never would have guessed that we would be together. I told her that I thought she would be with Snotlout," Hiccup hesitated. He didn't want to offend Flick or her family, who was obviously oblivious her social status, but it was an important part of the story, and Hiccup wasn't going to lie. He would be leaving anyways.

"And I said that my father would have paired me with Flick." Hiccup took a deep breath as murmurs rippled through the crowd. "What I said, I believe to be true. I came here today to tell you all that I think me and Astrid were not a huge mistake. I loved her, and I can't go back on that. Now that I've lost her, I know that what we had was special. That she was special. I know that I hurt her, and hurt all of you as well. I don't deny any of it. I came her today to tell you all that I am sorry. I don't expect forgiveness, nor do I think that I deserve it. And now I'm leaving. For good."

If Hiccup had been expecting a reaction, he would have been disappointed. All of the vikings stared at him stone-faced. "O-kay, then," Hiccup said. "I will be going now." Hiccup walked off the platform, limping slightly from his wound, and walked along the edge of the crowd to where Toothless was waiting, the villagers staring at him all the way.

Astrid just stared at Hiccup. She couldn't believe what he had done. He hadn't denied what he said like she was expecting, nor did he beg for forgiveness. He had told her sorry, told the whole town sorry, and then left. And he wasn't going to come back.

She pulled her hand out of Snotlout's and ran, to her house and into her room. Once again she shut the door and blocked it with her chest, and flopped down on her bed and cried. _How could he just _leave_?_ _And how could he do this to me again! _Astrid grabbed her pillow and threw it across her room, full force, breaking the little trinkets Hiccup had made for her that she had loved so much and put on the shelf in her room, having to move everything off of it first, of which she had gotten rid of just to make room for them...

Then there was a knock on the door, and a quiet voice saying, "Hey, can I come in? I think we need to talk."

**I know it is short, but I feel it is the perfect place to stop. Plus I updated so quickly, which has to count for something.**

**The Dragonriders have already left, so I suppose I'll do the disclaimer myself.**

**Me: I don't own httyd.**

**Review!**


	5. Escaped

It was Snotlout. Astrid sighed and moved the chest away from her door. He was so tactless.

Snotlout walked over and sat on Astrid's bed. She followed reluctantly. Part of her wanted to forget about Hiccup forever, but part of her wanted to confront her enemy and vanquish it. And talking seemed to be the only way to get rid of the horrible feeling that were filling her up. Hiccup was gone, and with it her revenge. Now all she could do was talk.

"What?" she asked Snotlout, wiping the tears and crust from her eyes.

"That was mean, what Hiccup did. I would never rub anything that horrible in your face," Snotlout told her. He pulled Astrid closer to his side.

"He did rub it in my face, didn't he?" Astrid said with a hint of humor in his voice. "It's too bad that's the best he can do."

"Yeah, he's Hiccup the Wimpy," Snotlout said. Astrid felt her inside constrict again.

"I didn't think he was wimpy though. I thought he was the bravest person in the world," she whispered. Astrid looked up at Snotlout, who was looking at Astrid with a blank look on his face. Or rather, looking at her chest. Astrid had to admit, Snotlout wasn't the best person to talk to. Hiccup on the other hand was always an excellent listener, as long as Astrid didn't let him interrupt her. Because once he started talking, he wouldn't stop.

Astrid felt the all too familiar lump rise in her throat again. She had to stop thinking about Hiccup. He had done a horrible thing to her, but it wasn't going to happen again. _He_ wasn't going to happen again. It was time to move on, to leave the past in the past.

"I'm done with him," Astrid said out loud.

"Done with who?" Snotlout said, seeming to finally come out of his trance.

"Never mind. Let's go do something exciting," she told Snotlout.

"But I thought we were talking?" Snotlout asked, confused.

"I'm done with Hiccup. He can't ruin my life."

"Oh, okay. Do you feel up do riding?" Snotlout said.

"'Course I do!" Astrid exclaimed. She pulled away from Snotlout and got off her bed. Her room was still a disaster, but that could be cleaned up later. All she wanted to feel now was the breeze in her hair, the sensation of riding hundreds of feet up in the air on the back of a dragon.

Hiccup didn't really have a plan other than to leave. It would take days to get anywhere with decent civilization, but Hiccup didn't really want that anyways. He had had this crazy thought in his head that he would just settle down in the middle of nowhere, and people would _want _to come and live with him. _Yeah right!_ Hiccup thought to himself.

Another idea dawned on him. There was another small village of Vikings somewhere east of Berk. There was a small trading post halfway between the two villages. Hiccup would be able to make his home there. It would still be in the middle of nowhere, but he would be able to trade for supplies and food. It was perfect.

On dragonback it didn't take long to get there once Hiccup had changed direction. By the time the sun had set Hiccup had found the perfect location for his camp: a well sheltered clearing about half a day's walk from the post because of the thick forest, but only about half an hour on Toothless.

They had made a small fire and settled in for the night. Hiccup had gathered some branches from fallen to fuel the fire. As the fire dies, Hiccup curled next to Toothless and tried to fall asleep. He couldn't help thinking that lying next to Astrid would be mush comfier.

Hiccup missed Astrid a lot. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing leaving her alone to deal with what he had done. But she wasn't alone, he remembered. She had Snotlout, and probably the rest of the village to back her up as well. Which was why he had to leave.

It was almost the same situation as with the dragons. The only difference was now no one would give him a chance to prove that he wasn't wrong. No one would give him a second chance.

This was why Hiccup relished the fact that he could start fresh. Although he would be living secluded in the woods, he could stop by the trading post and perhaps make friends with the people there. He could share his skills of blacksmithing, and perhaps even at some point introduce them to Toothless. No one knew that he had once been Hiccup the Useless, Hiccup the Betrayer. Now he was just plain Hiccup.

Fireworm was no match for Stormfly in speed, as she was used to racing Toothless. Instead, they flew lazily around Berk. It was a nice chance though; she never got the chance to just take in the view of Berk from the sky. Hiccup always wanted to see how fast he could fly Toothless, what kinds of stunts and tricks he could invent up.

They had stopped on an island a little ways off from Berk's coast. Snotlout caught some fish in the ocean with his bare hands while Astrid watched. He tried to help he catch a fish for herself, wrapping his arms around the back of her and placing his big hands over her small ones. Astrid shivered, and it had nothing to do the cold water.

They cooked the fish and ate it while watching the sun set over the horizon. They watched the stars together while Snotlout said tacky things about his love for Astrid. She fell asleep lying next to him, and he picked her up and sat her in front of him on Fireworm when they went back to Berk, resting her head back on his shoulder. She woke up when they landed in front of her house.

"Thank you," she told Snotlout, reaching up for a kiss.

"I wouldn't have left you there," Snotlout said, braking away from the kiss.

"No, for taking me out like that."

"Oh. Hiccup never took you out for dates?"

"No," she replied, sighing.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Snotlout told her. They shared a long goodbye kiss before Astrid retired to her room. She stayed up a long time, not sure why she couldn't sleep.

**Well, there you have it! I finally posted another chapter. **

**This chapter's disclaimer is done by the characters from my Avatar story (I like said story better than this one).**

**Tana: MinimusAstrum doesn't own- why do I even have to do this? Of course she doesn't own it, are you insane?**

**Kayoka: My uncle knows a woman who's cousin owns a cow farm. She lives in the Earth Kingdom, but the woman moved to the Ice Villages because she wanted a better life. She doesn't get to talk to-**

**Sparks: Kayoka, zip it, Tana, stop complaining. MinimusAstrum doesn't own HTTYD. Can we leave now?**

**Me: Yes, go, leave. I can't believe I wrote you and all you guys do is grumble about having to do a disclaimer making you do stuff. THAT"S WHY YOU EXSIST!**

**Review!**


	6. Trusted

The next morning Toothless woke Hiccup at dawn. Immediately Hiccup knew what wrong- he was finding it easier was and easier over time to read his companions thoughts. "Okay buddy, I'm coming," he said, pulling himself upright and slipping on his leather boots. Toothless bounded into the woods as Hiccup sighed. Despite being one of the smartest dragons known to man, sometime Toothless just couldn't hide his enthusiasm for the better.

Suddenly Hiccup heard a growl escape Toothless. He looked over to see a figure hanging from one of the trees, bow aimed at Toothless' chest. "Nooo!" he cried, vaulting over the back of his dragon to shield the target. The figure jumped, or more like fell, out of the tree. The figure, apparently feminine, spoke a jumble of incomprehensible words, and approached Hiccup and Toothless. A dragon became visible, detaching itself from the tree it was clinging onto. Hiccup noticed that before it had been camouflaged. A name appeared in his head. "That's a Changewing, isn't it?" he asked the girl-figure. Hiccup could see that she also wore leather clothes. Riding gear, if that was indeed her dragon. She had brown hair that was twisted into a bun and held by a wooden clip. The girl gave Hiccup a strange look, then her face lit up.

"I am Karla," she told Hiccup, enunciating each syllable carefully. "She is Dracolynn." She pointed at her dragon.

"Umm, Hiccup and Toothless," Hiccup replied.

"You on home why?" she asked him, placing he hand on the hilt of the dagger on her belt. Her dragon, in turn, was in an attack position, eyes narrow slits. Toothless, however, approached the dragon and sniffed eagerly. They touched noses, and then backed away slowly, regarding each other.

"I guess they know each other," Hiccup said nervously. The girl considered the two dragons with interest. Then she said, "Come," and bounded through the woods, not waiting for Hiccup to follow. Toothless was soon on his human's heels, and the Changewing shrunk back into the forest and disappeared.

Apparently everyone had all but forgotten Hiccup. As long as he wasn't a problem, the Vikings weren't overly concerned for his sake. There were only five people who, after only three days, cared for Hiccup. First was Stoic, and in turn Gobber, then Astrid, with Snotlout and Ruffnut trying to comfort her. Astrid had tried to tell them that she didn't need their sympathy, but Snotlout would have none of it, and apparently Ruffnut had some bet with her brother about her not having feelings.

No matter how hard Astrid tried, Hiccup would not go away. She had tried forgetting and/or ignoring the thought of him, but it didn't make a difference. Even the hours she spent alone in the woods with Snotlout wouldn't banish the thought of the boy she once loved. A time that wasn't so long ago.

"Come on, one more run," she said to Snotlout. They had been in the air all afternoon, and Astrid knew that Snotlout was dying for more intimate actions.

"Okay, baby," he replied looking crestfallen. After what seemed like only minutes for Astrid, ages for Snotlout, they landed in a meadow of soft grass. "Finally," Snoutlout muttered. Astrid's inside sunk. Hiccup never turned down a chance for flying time, and they would spend days doing nothing but. As Snoutlout pulled Astrid down into a needy kiss, all she could think of was Hiccup. _Hiccup._

Karla led Hiccup through the woods to the hollow she made her home in. She had what looked to be a two room hut made out of sticks weaved together and mud. Hiccup could see pine branches sticking through the top. In front of the hut were a fire pit lined with stones and a log placed for sitting.

Hiccup wondered why this girl- for she was no older than himself- was all alone on an island. Before he could ponder the thread of thought any further Karla said, "In," becoming him to the door of the hut. He entered to find a cozy space with a hearth and a place for sitting. Behind a curtain was another room where Hiccup guessed the girl slept. Everything looked handmade, and not without skill. Hiccup looked back at the door for Toothless, suddenly fearful of a trap, but Karla was already drawing a curtain over the door. She caught Hiccup's worried look. "Dragon is good," she said with a reassuring smile. She opened the curtain back a little for proof, revealing Toothless and the Changewing, who had appeared form out of the woods, in a heated staring match. Hiccup nodded to Karla and she drew the curtain once again. Toothless was more than capable of handling himself in a fight if it came to that.

Karla took a shallow wooden bowl form a shelf by the hearth and spooned some grayish looking broth from a pot over the fire. She brought it over to Hiccup. "Sit," she commanded. Hiccup awkwardly plopped himself down in the nearest chair, a pillow like thing that was close to the ground, making it difficult with his mechanical foot. She handed him the bowl of broth and told him, "Eat." Hiccup recluctantly accepted. The girl's short commands were unnerving. She took a seat across from him and stared at him, waiting for him to drink the broth. After a moment of Hiccup hesitation, she mimed tipping the bowl to her lips and swallowing.

Hiccup's mind flashed back to one of his first encounters with Toothless, when he was offered a fish to eat. An act of trust, which Hiccup returned.

Hiccup sipped a bit of broth, almost too hot to swallow. Karla watched anxiously. The broth had a bitter taste to it, but was not exactly bad. Yes, it was drinkable. Hiccup took another sip. "Is good?" she asked. Hiccup nodded. Karla smiled. "I fear not good. No?"

"I like it," Hiccup assured her, not sure what her last comment meant.

Karla sat thoughtful for a moment, then pointed to Hiccup's prosthetic foot. "You make?" Hiccup looked down at his work of functional art. Karla must have seem the slight wince in his face, she asked, "It hurt?"

"A little, when I wear it too long," Hiccup admitted. Karla frowned.

"Off." She replied after a moment. Hiccup wrinkled his face in confusion. Karla pointed to his foot. "Off," she repeated, pretending to grab her own foot and throw it over her shoulder.

"Oh," Hiccup said, understanding. He attempted to reach down to the mechanism, almost spilling his soup. Karla rushed forward, bent at Hiccup's feet in a second. "No," Hiccup protested, but she had already located the mechanism that loosened the metal's grip on the stump that was Hiccups lower leg. She looked up at Hiccup and smiled. Hiccup smiled back, a genuine smile that he had shared with a not so different kind of friend, not so far back.

**Not too shabby.**

**The disclaimer is once again done by my OCs from my Avatar story. I love those kids (even though I hardly ever write).**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Kayoka: MinimusAstrum- wait, isn't that a different language? Ohh, what does it mean, please tell us!**

**Tana: It means dumb blonde.**

**Kayoka: Wo- wait, no it doesn't, you liar. Just because you're stupid doesn't mean we all are. Why can't you just accept the fact that-**

**Sparks: (talking over the other two, who have started yelling at each other loudly) MinumusAstrum doesn't own crap. STOP IT YOU TWO!**

**Perhaps I should disclaim these three as well.**

**REVIEW AND OTHER STUFF**


End file.
